


點線點

by moonisponmao



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisponmao/pseuds/moonisponmao
Summary: 李會澤按著平滑表面的虛擬鍵盤，飽含心意的字句只待被送出。





	點線點

**Author's Note:**

> 要先和CP潔癖的朋友們道歉，因為此篇和另一篇文〈情傳情〉有關連（但角色沒出現就是了）

手機螢幕的亮光照在李會澤的臉上，一對瞳孔上各亮起一塊白色的四邊形。

視線追逐著訊息框內一個字符、一個字符增加的短句。

按著平滑表面的虛擬鍵盤，飽含心意的字句只待被送出。

他深吸了一口氣。

有人說告白不是天時地利人和，只是一股腦的衝勁、一種就是現在的感覺。

會成為永遠想再回味的糖，或是想深埋不再拔起的刺都不重要。

按下送出後，李會澤閉上眼，長出了方才為自己加油的那呼氣。

接著線條在灰暗中勾勒出了畫面。

＊

那個畫面被上了色，逐漸變得清晰。

冷風吹來，髮絲、領口、衣擺隨著它的經過而翻動。

他看著趙珍虎被冷得縮緊身體、體溫被寒冷捲走而發抖，合著沒戴手套的雙手哈氣，白煙從指縫溢出，霎時間眼前都被白色所遮蓋。

李會澤伸手拉緊他的羽絨外套領口，將拉鍊又往上拉了一截。

他知道，趙珍虎因為他的舉動而漾起他那瞇著眼的笑臉，是在平日看過無數遍的笑臉，是揉合著細砂糖的甜，溫潤而甜美。

甜蜜流淌過喉嚨，流進心底，順著以前曾經上過的生物課所說的動脈、靜脈循環，整個人都變得溫暖。

「回家吧。」

拉著他的手，李會澤小跑了起來，冷風像鋒利的刀刮過臉龐，他想回頭看看愛人，而他也做了，映入眼簾的還是那樣的笑容，沒變。

是被凍得受不了了嗎？搭著的手沒什麼知覺。

踩過人行道似有若無的融雪，他感覺到牽著的手放開了，沒有回頭，他又拉住他的手。放慢一點步調，他想讓他可以維持在自己斜後方一步的距離，不要變，拜託。

小指勾著小指，就像在立下什麼誓約一般。又像是在跳舞，在越過人行道車阻時拉開一點距離，拉著的手往上飛舞，過了這一段又拉近彼此。

天氣很冷，心卻很暖。即使露出的肌膚逐漸冰冷僵硬。

踏著輕快的腳步，李會澤覺得現在的他是全世界最幸福的人。

讓人真想摔碎時鐘讓分分秒秒都停在此刻。

＊

睜開雙眼，李會澤拿起手機，幾分鐘前傳出的訊息框旁的數字從1變成0。

他蹲下抱住自己。

真不該想那麼多的，越是真實越只是讓自己更陷泥沼。

即使早知道正確答案，還是做出了讓人困擾的事呢。

是因為心裡仍存著想望，也是仗著身為「弟弟」的關係。

站起身，他走向另一間作曲室。

這時候，珍虎哥應該還在公司吧。

李會澤像碰到高溫的東西般碰了一下門把，又很快的收回。

踮起腳尖，他透過門上半透明的玻璃往內看去。

接著他笑了。

抽出手機，他將訊息框全都收回。

不會有什麼回覆比這景象更清楚明白了。

搭載心意的訊息可以收回，但心意本身卻只能自己撿拾、清理。

仔細想想，即使世界上有能讓時間靜止的魔法，也不能靜止那個畫面啊。

就算祈求著不要有變化，但事實是趙珍虎從來沒有變過。

END


End file.
